Remember Me?
by Selphiebunny
Summary: Axel's final thoughts as he goes through the abyss into nothingness. [If I was with him, I felt like I had a heart, too.] AxelRoxas Spoilers.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura. The genius.  
Warning: Yaoi, angst, **BIG SPOILERS**.  
Pairing: AxelxRoxas; sort-of-but-not-really Axel/Sora  
Summary: Axel's final thoughts as he goes through the abyss. (If I was with him, I felt like I had a heart, too.)

o-o-o

**R E M E M B E R M E?  
**_...because you're all I have left...  
_One-shot thingy.

o-o-o

It's started off with a kiss. I wanted to see if you knew how, you know? Or maybe I just wanted to surprise you, 'cause of that face you made. How your nose would scrunch up in distaste, or those _eyes_ would widen, a blush staining your high cheekbones. God you were cute.

You... you gotta remember that face, right Roxas?

Then I started the tradition to hug you every now and then at random times, and you'd sigh but let me--man I miss that. You felt damn good. That's gotta be something to reminisce about later though, eh Roxas? I guess you always could tell--were my footsteps too loud?--where I was, and what I wanted.

Please tell me you remember Roxas? Don't... don't _look_ at me, with those empty blue eyes. It's doin' something to me, messing with my head. I always hated when you'd give me that crap--tryin' t'make me forgive you for something that you didn't do, constantly fighting with yourself...

I tried to console you, tried to make you forget yourself. It never worked. You just pushed me away, confused me. Nobodys can't have hearts--fuck all we know how to do is fight. Don't play the game, be the game. Think it was pain? When you yelled at me, or told me to go away? God, you little angst whore! I hated hated _hated_ that crap you pulled.

**No one would miss me.**

_"I would miss you!"_

And then you left.

_..Me._

I mean, what's so special about who you are when you're a _Nobody_?

Wasn't I enough? I luh--I loved you. And I guess you loved me... I would apply so much effort just for a glimpse of your smile. Hell, don't ask me why 'cause I don't even know. It was just one of those stupid things I did to get you to notice me.

God, I just wanted to make you happy, just want to protect you Roxas.

_"...I wanted to see Roxas again."_

Could you have at least given me that? C'mon Roxas, you jerk! All I wanted was ah, was a little peek. A memento of sorts, eh? But no, all I get is a cheap farewell from a replacement you. How lame is that!

_"I...liked that guy."_

The emotion is a little stronger, huh, but this fucking nobody doesn't need to know that. He took you away from me.

_"If I was with him, I felt as if I had a heart too..."_

His hair, his **eyes **(blue so blue), his face, they're the same as yours. They make me smile. But they're my death. And you _were_ my heart, as far as I was concerned.

Man, the moment I met you, I knew that you were special. I knew you'd be important. And here we are, I can't even save you. Useless! So god damned useless!

You, you're not even here so I can tell you that I've loved you all along. I can't say the words that have been dying on my lips when we used to fool around in the castle.

And Demyx would try to get you to laugh. But we'd all just end up laughing together anyway. Yours was like music, but I'm not very poetic.

My time's up. This is crazy, _was_ crazy. Maybe someone will answer my wish, for us to be together, have a normal love, have _hearts._ But the truth was, you were always the part I didn't have. The missing link. But when I realized that, it was too late, you were too far outta my reach, babe.

_"Felt like that around you too. The same..."_

You! You're making me say stupid things! I miss you, I want you, why didn't you **remember**? YOU LITTLE PUNK! Fuh-fucking why...

That face you made when I saw you again on Twilight Town... it won't leave me. It's like a fading memory that sticks to the back of your mind. You didn't know me.

But maybe I'll think about your smile. Yeah, I like that idea.

So this Sora kid...

He better take care damn good care of you while I'm gone... Roxas.

o-o-o

...it's _canon._ Don't believe me? Play the **fucking** game. :3  
So I got a little carried away on the italics and bold...


End file.
